It is at times desirable to have a small table to use in the performance of certain tasks. For instance, a small table may be useful for eating, reading, writing, or working with a computer. However, the optimal table top height for the performance of each of these tasks may not be the same. Certain tasks may be more preferably performed on a taller table while other tasks are more preferably carried out using a somewhat shorter table. Moreover, it is also desirable to have a table whose legs fold up for storage when the task or tasks are completed.
Thus, there for a folding table for personal use, which may be configured for use at a plurality of differing table top heights.